


Marvel and DC Women/Reader

by FanficWriter22



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), DCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter22/pseuds/FanficWriter22
Summary: A bunch of stories some one-shots and some multi-shots pairing you and the Women of Marvel and DC.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Michelle Jones/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Scarlet Witch/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Couldn't Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanov/Reader

**Not A Request-**

**Natasha had always tried to keep you safe. You weren't an avenger or an agent. You were just a normal civilian who had managed to capture her heart. You knew about her past but it didn't scare you away. She knew she would do anything to keep you safe but it hadn't been enough. You had been captured by someone wanting revenge on her.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Angst, Torture, Mentions of Blood, Death**

It had started out like every other day. You woke up in bed with your fiancee Natasha. She had her arms wrapped around your waist holding you as close to her as possible. You smiled as she placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." She said. You giggled softly and buried your face in her neck as you blushed. 

"Good morning." You mumbled. You wanted to stay in bed with her instead of getting ready for work but sadly that just wasn't an option. As you began to get to try and get out of Natashas arms she just held onto you tighter. You laughed softly.

"Nat, baby I need to get ready for work."

"How about you stay home today. We can cuddle, order takeout, and watch whatever movie you want to." You frowned as you looked up at Nat. You could tell something was wrong. You heard the slight tremor in her voice that she had tried to hide.

"Is everything okay?" You received no response from her to your question. "Nat. Whats going on?" 

"I just have a bad feeling. It's probably nothing but I would rather you stay home with me just in case." You sighed as you placed a kiss on her cheek. You slowly began to remove her arms from around you.

"I need to go into work today babe. I can't call out last second. I'll be careful though ok. You can even drop me off, bring me lunch, and pick me up if that makes you feel better." You told her as you began to get out of bed. Natasha knew that she wasn't going to win She knew that you wouldn't call out of work but the feeling in her gut was only getting worse. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and she just couldn't lose you. You kept her sane. She didn't know what she would do without you. She sighed and got out of bed, getting ready with you. She was definitely going to be dropping you off and picking you up. 

"Alright, but I want you to text me every hour alright. Just so I know that you are safe and to help ease my mind." Nat told you. You nodded as you gave her a soft chaste kiss.

"Okay. I will text you every hour if that will help you feel better." The both of you finished getting ready and she dropped you off at work. On the way home the feeling in her gut just got worse. She felt like she was going to throw up. She had only been home for a couple hours when the feeling became so bad she became sick. She needed to be with you right now to keep you safe and protect you. She grabbed her phone and quickly pulled up your contact and calling you. You didn't answer. It was almost time for you to check in with her. She tried to calm herself down enough to wait for your text came in saying that you were okay. It never came. The feeling in her stomach got worse. She grabbed the keys to her motorcycle before taking off. She was driving way above the speed limit and weaving in and out of traffic. She needed to get to you now. She needed to see you with her own eyes to make sure you were unharmed. She managed to cut a 45 minute drive into 15 minutes with her frantic and reckless driving. Just as she got off her motorcycle and getting ready to run up to your floor she received a text from you. It was a picture. She opened it quickly and her stomach dropped at what she saw. You were tied to a chair and you barely even looked alive. It was clear that one of your legs were broke. You were bleeding from your head from a wound she was unable to see. You had a black eye, busted lip, and cuts every where. A text came in quickly after the picture.

**You should've never meddled in our business Black Widow. Now your loved one is the one paying the price.**

She felt anger and fear began to flood her system. She needed to find you and she needed to find you now She couldn't think about what would happen if she wasn't able to. She quickly took off for the tower. She needed everyone's help. She couldn't do this by herself and risk you ending up being harmed even more than you already were.

Meanwhile you were just hoping you would be able to see Natasha one more time before you died. You knew you weren't going to make it out of this alive. Your body had been put through too much. You had water dumped on you before being electrocuted, they carved into your skin with whatever sharp objects they had, they had broken your right leg and you were sure other bones of yours were broken. You could also feel blood dripping down your face from the wound in your head from having them slam you into a wall. You had no idea how much time had passed at this point. It could have been minutes, hours, weeks, hell it might have even been months. You were being given a brief break from the torture at the moment as the men began to talk to each other in what you believe was Russian. You weren't completely sure though. Soon their talk came to an end and they turned back to you with twisted smirks on their face. You knew that the torture was about to begin again and you tried not to let the fear show on your face. Before they were able to do anything though the door busted open. You could make out some of the Avengers and your fiancee. A small smile appeared on your face. They had found you and you would be able to see Natasha one more time before you left earth. The men were no competition for Tony, Wanda, Steve, and Natasha. The fight was over before it really began and then Natasha was running over to you with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was so much blood that she couldn't even figure out where it was all coming from. She quickly untied you and picked you up as gently as she could. It still caused you to scream out in pain and the tears began to fall down Natashas face.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. Just hold on okay. You are going to be ok and then I'm never letting you leave my sight again ok." You could hear the panic and pain in her voice. She was trying to convince herself as well as you. 

"Nat. I lo..love yo...you." Your voice came out hoarse and you began coughing causing the pain to worsen. You could taste something metallic in your mouth and you knew that it was blood. 

"Please (Y/N). Please. I need you. Please I can't lose you. You are everything to me. You are my world." She got out through her sobs. It was breaking your heart to see her in so much pain. You could see the others looking at you with tears in their eyes. They knew that there was nothing they could do to help you. 

"Na...Nat. Bab....Baby. I'm not," You were interrupted by another coughing fit causing blood to flow out of your mouth.

"Please, please, please." Was all that Natasha managed to say. She could see the light in your eyes beginning to fade. You used the last bit of energy to lean up and press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you Nat. Alw..always. Do...dont blame your...yourself. Never forget I'm always wi...wi...with you." was the last thing you managed to get out before the light faded from your eyes completely and your heartbeat stopped.

"NO! NO! (Y/N)! PLEASE PLEASE. YOU CANT LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Natasha screamed. She fell to her knees holding your body in her arms. She would never forgive herself. She should have tried harder to get you to stay home with her. She should have protected you better. She would never recover from the scars that your death left on her heart. After that day she became even more closed off. She refused to talk to anyone. No one was allowed to even mention your name. It caused her to snap. They learned that the hardware when an Agent had made a comment about how tragic your death was but that it was your fault for getting involved with an Avenger. She put the Agent in the hospital and he would no longer be able to work in the field from the injuries he had sustained. She told everyone that if they ever mentioned your name again she would kill them. She refused to work on missions with anyone. Fury had wanted to dismiss her but decided that he wouldn't want to make an enemy out of her. She was deadlier than before and he wasn't sure if anyone, including the Avengers, would be able to take her down. So he sent her on missions that were for a single individual. She completed every single one perfectly. Afterwards though she would go back to the house the two of you shared and would just sit in the dark thinking about all the ways she had failed you. 


	2. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)/Reader

**Not A Request-**

**You were a part of the Justice League with your wife Diana. You were the most selfless/reckless out of all the heroes. It scared Diana to no end because she knew one day it would eventually catch up to you.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(SH/N)- Superhero Name**

**Warnings- Angst, Mentions of Blood and Injuries, Slight Mention of Death**

The fight had just ended and Diana was looking around for you. You hadn't been answering anyone for the last hour. She had wanted to go search for you but she knew that she had needed to stay and fight. Besides it wouldn't have been the first time you had accidentally destroyed your comm. She was trying not to panic but every second that passed without her being able to find you caused the fear and panic to begin to consume her.

"Does anyone have eyes on (SH/N)?" Everyone could hear the panic in her voice even though she tried her best to disguise it. They all began to worry about you as they all responded the same way. They hadn't seen you or heard from you for the last hour of the fight. Diana could feel the tears as they began to fill her eyes. Her mind already going to the worst possibility. She tried to shake the thought from her head but had little success. Another 30 minutes passed before The Flash aka Barry Allen screamed for help. Everyone immediately responded and rushed to where he was. The sight that greeted them broke their hearts. You were bleeding from your head, neck, and stomach, you were covered in bruises, and you appeared to have broken your shoulder and leg. Diana immediately collapsed down beside you. She reached her hand out to touch you but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to cause you anymore pain than you were already in. 

"(Y/N), you...why...just um just stay awake." She managed to choke out. Your eye sight was blurry but managed to somewhat focus on her. The tears racing down her cheeks broke your heart.

"Hey it's ok. Just a flesh wound." You slurred before a coughing fit took over your body. The taste of blood filled your mouth and black spots began to cover your vision. Diana could see you starting to lose consciousness and tried to keep you awake. 

"(Y/N)! Don't you dare close your eyes. Keep them open. Focus on me. Please! (Y/N)!" Diana began to scream as your eyes closed. You were barely breathing and she knew she had to do something quick to save you but she didn't know what she was suppose to do. She looked around at everyone the plea in her eyes clear. Surely one of them would know what to do. Superman stepped forward.

"We need to take them to the fortress of solitude. Its the only place that has the advanced medical equipment that we would need to give them a fighting chance." Diana nodded her head and picked you up as carefully as she could. She didn't want to cause anymore injuries to the extensive list you already had. Once she made sure she was holding you as carefully yet securely as she could Superman and her both took off. The flight there was silent between them. They were both lost in their thoughts about you. You were the love of Dianas life and Clark considered you family. He cared for you deeply and he was terrified of losing you. Not just because of how much you meant to him but because of how much you meant to everyone. Everyone on the Justice League loved you, Lois, Kara, Jimmy, and so many others thought of you as their family. They had just entered the fortress of solitude when Superman heard your heart stop. He immediately began to panic and so did Diana. He had Kalex quickly take you to where you needed to be and began to try reviving you. It had been a couple of minutes yet all the attempts had been unsuccessful. Diana began to lose all hope and fell to the ground sobs shaking her body. Right now she wasn't Wonder Woman. She wasn't strong, confident, and she wasn't feeling very powerful. Right now she Diana Prince, a woman who was watching her world shatter and turn into dust right in front of her eyes. She was consumed by her grief that she didn't realize that Kalex had managed to somehow get your heart to beat again. Clark immediately got her attention though.

"Diana! Diana! Her heart.. its.. its beating!" He screamed and Dianas head immediately shot up. The tears didn't stop but now there was a new reason for them. She scrambled over to where you were and held your hand in hers.

"Please come back to me my love. I can not do this without you. You are the reason my heart continues to beat and without you there is no light or happiness in my life. Without you there is nothing worth fighting for anymore." Clark stood to the side as he watched and listened to Diana talk to you. He prayed to whatever god was out there that you would recover and wake up, otherwise earth would lose not only one but two of its greatest protectors.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 months and you still hadn't woken up. Thanks to the advance kryptonian technology your body was completely healed. All that was left was for you to wake up. Diana only left your side when she absolutely had to and the rest of League visited when they were able to. Right now Diana along with Clark and Barry were with you. Diana was holding your hand and begging you to wake up telling you how much she loved and missed you. She was starting to feel like you would never wake up and it killed her inside. She always knew that your selflessness mixed with your recklessness would catch up to you, she just thought that maybe she would be able to save you. She bowed her head and began to pray to all the gods and goddesses, especially Aphrodite, to wake you up because she could not continue on without you. You were her light in the darkness that surrounded her and without her light she would eventually succumb to the darkness. You let out a soft groan as your eyes opened slowly. Dianas head shot up. A small smile appeared on her lips as she felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Clark and Barry immediately rushed over to you. You looked over at Diana and saw her crying. You immediately tried sitting up but winced slightly. You were still a little sore and your body wasn't used to moving so quickly after being comatose for 2 months.

"Shit that hurt." You huffed out. A watery chuckle escaped from Dianas lips. She had so many things she wanted to say to you and you had so many things you wanted to say to her. Yet none of it mattered right now because right now you were alive and you were safe. Diana immediately leaned towards you and your lips met in a kiss that was filled with pain, relief, desperation, and most importantly love. There was a lot that you two would have to talk about later but for now you were going to continue to kiss her for as long as you possibly could. Everything else would just have to wait a minute.


	3. Secrets Always Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ (Michelle Jones)/Reader

**Not A Request-**

**You were a vigilante and you helped Peter fight crime. MJ knows and it causes her to worry every time you go out with Peter. One night you end up injured and try to hide it from her and even manage to convince Peter to try and help you hide your injuries.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Pissed off MJ, Language, Brief Mentions of Injuries**

You let out a soft groan and you stood up. The criminal had done a decent amount of damage on you and you just knew that if MJ saw all of your injuries she would freak out. You knew for sure that you had a busted lip, bruised ribs (possibly fractured), your knuckles were all bruised and bloody, and you didn't even want to know how many bruises littered your body. You were disappointed in yourself. You had gotten cocky and careless and it had costed you. Thank god Peter was there to save your ass. Who knows what would've happened to you if he hadn't been.

"Shit. MJ is going to kill you and me. Dammit (Y/N)." Peter dragged his hands down his face and let out a groan. 

"I'm sorry man. I just got a little too cocky. Also, she will only kill us if she finds out. I can't really hide the busted lip, but she probably won't be too upset by that. We just have to find a way to hide the rest of my injuries." Peter stared at you with his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"Um excuse me, we? We are going to do no such thing. If MJ found out she would kill us just to bring us back to life to kill us again revive our asses a second time and proceed to lecture us while kicking our asses. So ya WE aren't doing anything. If you want to go through with that plan its your funeral." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Peter was just being overdramatic. Beside you would only get in trouble if she found out that you had tried to hide and downplay your injuries.

"Spidey come on man. Please help me out here. If MJ find out the actual extent of my injuries then she will ban me from any and all vigilante business. That includes anything having to due with the Avengers. You know how badly I love being able to train with Natasha and Clint. They are really helping me develop my fighting technique and abilities. Are you really going to let me lose that?" You knew you were laying the guilt on a little heavy but you really needed him to help you out or you were 100 percent going to be caught. You even pouted a little bit when you saw that you had his attention. He sighed and shook his head muttering something about how his life was fun while it lasted.

"Alright (Y/N). What do you need me to do?" You smirked slightly and did a fist pump before immediately regretting it.

"Well um do you know anyone that has any kind of medical knowledge because I think I might have fractured one or two of my ribs." You gave Peter a sheepish smile and he just hits himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Of course you did. Ok. Let me think. I can't take you to Aunt May because she will definitely tell MJ. Captain America is definitely out because he would tell not only MJ but everyone else too. Nat and Clint are out of the picture because you know that they wouldn't let you train with them. Also they would tell MJ just so they could watch her kick both our asses. We cant go to Mr. Stark because he will end up telling Ms. Potts and she will for sure tell MJ. Umm so who does that leave. Oh! I know who we can get to help. Wanda and Pietro. They won't tell anyone and Wanda apparently is amazing when it comes to helping patch people up." Peter let a huge grin take over his face at finally being able to figure out who would be able to help you.

"Welp, you send them a quick message about what happened and have Pietro quickly pick us up and take us to the tower so no one will find out. Also, we can just spend the night there and if anyone asks we can just say we were both too exhausted to go home so we crashed at the tower." 

"Hell yeah! This might actually work." Peter told you before quickly sending the text message to the Maximoff siblings. It took all of 30 seconds for Pietro to come get you both and get back to the tower to meet up with Wanda who had all the medical supplies she felt she would need.

"I might vomit. Give me a second." You and Peter both said at the same time. Once you had both gotten over the nauseous feeling you looked over at Wanda. She had a small frown on her face as she looked you over.

"Alright tell me what exactly I am dealing with here." 

"I will, but you have to swear not to tell anyone. Especially not MJ because she will kick mine and parkers ass if she finds out that not only did I sustain some decent injuries but then I tried to hide said injuries from here." Wanda shook her head as both she and Pietro laughed at the predicament you and Peter had found yourself in.

"Ok I promise not to tell a single soul. Also if anyone finds out neither one of us helped you or even knew you were injured. Now tell me what kind of damage I'm dealing with." Instead of saying anything you took off the top part of your costume to show the damage that had been done to your body. Wanda let out a little gasp before cursing in what you believe was Russian.

"How did you manage to do this?" You shrugged at her not really answering her question.

"You know the less you know the better. That way if anyone asks you won't have the answers to give them." She nodded her head before she began to patch you up to the best of her abilities. It took about an hour and a half before she was satisfied with the job she had done.

"Ok, so that should help but I would try to avoid getting hit in this area." She suggested to you as she motioned to your abdomen. 

"Thanks Wanda you're the best. Also do you by chance have any fingerless gloves I could borrow just until my knuckles heal enough to not look like I spent all night punching a wall?" She titled her head to the side as she tried to think before giving you a small nod.

"Yea. I think they might actually be kind of your style too. They are simple black leather gloves." She had Pietro get them for you and handed them over.

"Thanks a bunch both of you. Now lets go crash Peter." The Maximoff siblings just waved off your thanks as you and Peter went to your rooms you had in the tower and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were woken up by the sound of MJ and Aunt May having slight meltdowns. You shot out of bed as you remembered that neither you nor Peter had let anyone, besides the Maximoffs, know where you were. You tried going as fast as you could but the soreness from yesterdays injuries was slowing you down slightly. Once you were somewhat decent you rushed to Peters room and woke him up. He was about to ask you what the hell you were doing waking him up so early when he heard his Aunt May and MJ. His eyes widened so much you were afraid they would pop out of his skull. You both raced downstairs, you slightly behind Peter.

"Are you sure they didn't come here last night." You heard MJ questioning someone, the worry clear in her voice. You felt guilty for forgetting to let her know. Just as the person was about to answer, turned out it was Tony, you and Peter appeared.

"Oh I guess they did spend the night here." Tony said while he gave a small shrug.

"Yea we are so sorry. Our last takedown of the night had a little bit of extra fight in him and we were both so exhausted that we just came here to stay the night since it was closer. I swear I meant to text you MJ but as soon as I laid down in the bed I was out." MJ looked you over with a slight frown and you knew she was worried about your busted lip and the bruise on your jaw. She walked over to you and gently rubbed her thumb over your lip and jaw.

"Are you ok?" You nodded your head, feeling guilty for somewhat lying to your girlfriend. You just kept telling yourself that it was so she didn't worry.

"Yea I'm good like I said the last guy had a little bit of extra fight and he got off a couple of lucky punches to my face. It's nothing serious though. I don't have a concussion just a busted lip and a bruised and sore jaw." You reassured her. She nodded her head slowly her eyebrows furrowed. She felt like you weren't telling her the complete truth but she would let it go for now. After that you ate breakfast and then hung out with Peter, MJ, and some of the Avengers until about 4 in the afternoon when Nat came to get you for some training. You should have known that that would be your downfall. You were doing some warm-ups before getting into the training and already you could feel your ribs groaning in protest. You bit your lip and bent over slightly letting out a barely audible groan. You were trying to be subtle but you you should have known that Nat would have noticed. She was a trained spy and assassin after all.

"You good over there (Y/N)? You're looking kind of pale." 

"Yea I'm good Nat. I just think something I ate early isn't agreeing with me at the moment. I'm sure it will pass." She looked at you skeptically before giving you a small slow nod and continuing with the warm up. After the warm up was done, which you thankfully managed to get through without another incident, it was time to spar. Nat started out slowly like she always did just to get a feel of where you were at. She noticed that your movements seemed to be restricted and you were heavily favoring your right side which was unusual for you. She was positive that you had gotten injured and were trying to hide it. Why she wasn't 100 percent sure but she had a feeling it had to do with the girl hanging out with Peter in the main room. She quickly took you down and pinned you. Her weight on top of your ribs was killing you and you could feel the tears begin to fill your eyes.

"Fuck! Nat! Please get up! Fuck! Please!" You screamed loud enough for MJ and Peter to hear. MJ immediately got up and ran towards the training room to see what had happened and Peter prayed to anyone who was listening that you and him weren't about to be killed. Nat had quickly jumped off you not expecting that severe of a reaction. You curled into yourself and tried not to cry because you knew it would only make the pain worse. Nat picked you up when she saw how much you were truly hurting and as she was leaving to take you to the infirmary she ran into MJ.

"What happened?" Nat looked at MJ and shrugged as she took you to the infirmary.

"I'm not sure to be honest. We were sparring like we always do. I was even going a little easier than normal on the kid but as soon as I pinned them down they began to scream in pain." MJ looked at you and felt tears in her eyes as she saw the tear tracts leading down your face. You rarely ever cried so for you to be crying right now meant you were in excruciating pain. She felt her heart skip a beat as Natasha laid you down and Bruce came to check you over. He ended up having to cut away your shirt and as soon as they all saw that you had been patched up is when shit hit the fan. Nat was pissed that you hadn't told her you were hurt, MJ was about to lose her mind, and Bruce well he was just trying to get you patched back up. He ended having to do x-rays and it turns out that you did have 2 fractured ribs and 2 bruised ribs. Bruce set to patching you up while MJ stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind her. You knew you were in the dog house for an indefinite amount of time. Once Bruce was finished he gave you a sympathetic smile before leaving you along in the room with Nat. You looked over at her and you could practically see the steam coming from her ears. You shrank into yourself slightly waiting for her to yell at you yet it never came. You looked up at her not understanding why she wasn't telling you how stupid and reckless what you had done was. As if she could read your mind she looked over at you slightly calmer than what she had been with a slight smirk on her face.

"I would yell at you but I think what MJ is going to do is worse than anything I could say or do." You felt the color drain from your face as your eyes grew as big as saucers. You were definitely fucked. You went to say something, beg for help, mercy, forgiveness, or maybe for Nat to take you out but before you could say anything MJ stormed back into the room. Nat backed away into a corner to watch what was about to go down. You saw the slight tick in MJs jaw and the way her eyes were narrowed at you. You went to say something but she just held up her hand so you swallowed whatever it was you were about to say.

"What the hell were you thinking (Y/N)? Actually better question were you even thinking at all? Also don't even try to lie to me. Peter told me everything. Do you have any clue how worried I was when I heard you screaming out in pain? Do you realize how much it hurt me to see you crying and knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to help? Did you even take a second to think about how this might effect me? " You looked down ashamed with yourself. You should have just told her last night when all this happened.

"I'm sorry MJ. I...I wasn't thinking. I just...I didn't." You bit your lip and began to fidget with your hands. You could feel the guilt clawing at your heart. It was making it feel like you couldn't breathe. You tried to swallow past the ball that was stuck in your throat.

"MJ...I have no excuse. What I did was wrong. It...its more than wrong. I shouldn't have tried to...to hide this from you. I just...I didn't want you to wo..worry about m..me. I'm so sorry MJ. Please forgive me." You begged her as you felt the tears begin to stream down your face. She let out a soft sigh before she made you scoot over and sat down beside you.

"I'm not going to leave. Not this time. This is going to be your only warning though. Don't keep stuff like this a secret. Also no vigilante work until your ribs heal. I'm serious. If I hear anything about you even thinking about going out before you're healed I will personally kick your ass." You nodded your head quickly agreeing with her before cuddling up to her. She began to run her fingers through your hair and you could feel yourself getting tired. You hadn't gotten any good sleep last night. You leaned up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before closing your eyes and letting yourself succumb to sleep.

"I love you MJ." You murmured right before sleep claimed you. 

"I love you too (Y/N)." She whispered as she looked down at you with a small smile on her lips, but worry swirling in her eyes. No matter what she would always worry about you. That was one thing she knew would never change. For now though she was just enjoying the feeling of knowing you were safe with her.


	4. Words Can Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel)/Reader

**Not A Request-**

**Carol says things to you in the middle of a fight that change everything.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Arguing, Language**

**A/N- I'm not completely happy with this but I have re-written it 3 times already and I just don't want to spend forever on the same story when I have so many requests I need to fulfill.**

You sighed as you leaned against the wall. It was always the same fight between you and Carol. It was exhausting at this point.

"Carol can we please just stop arguing for now? Please? I don't have the energy for this right now. I just want to be able to lay in bed with you and relax." Carol scoffed as she glared at you.

"Really (Y/N)? You can't just decide to avoid this because you're tired."

"Carol please. I'm not trying to avoid it but we have been over this multiple times already this week. I just think we should take a break from this argument and come back when we both have clear heads." You reached out for her but she refused to let you touch her. You looked down and tried to hide the tears that had started to appear. 

"No! We are going to do this right now! I'm tired of you trying to run away when things don't go your way! No wonder no one can stand you! I don't even know why I keep trying with you! It's obvious that you just aren't capable of acting like the adult you are suppose to be!" Every word that spewed from Carols mouth felt like daggers in your heart. You could feel your heart cracking and shattering in your chest. She was hitting everyone of your insecurities. You felt the tears streaming down your face as you silently took her verbal lashing.

"God! I used to think that all your exes were just assholes! I should have known that it was actually you! You can't even act like you fucking care! You just want to runaway from anything that you think is too difficult! I'M JUST SO TIRED OF YOU AND THIS RELATIONSHIP!" You flinched as if she had physically struck you. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you felt your body begin to shake with the sobs you were trying to prevent from escaping from your lips. 

"Leave." You managed to get out. Carol stood there frozen in shock only just now realizing that she had allowed her temper to get the best of her.

"(Y/N)... I'm sorry...I didn't." 

"LEAVE!" You screamed at her interrupting whatever she had been about to say.

"SINCE YOU ARE SO TIRED OF ME AND THIS RELATIONSHIP JUST FUCKING LEAVE CAROL!" She went to say something but decided it was probably best to leave you alone for now. As soon as she left you slide down the wall until you were sitting on the ground. You wrapped your arms around your legs and let the pain consume you as you cried. How could she say that to you? Sure you guys had hit a bump in your relationship but how could she do that to you. She knew that what she was saying would hit every one of your insecurities. You spent all night crying until you eventually passed out from exhaustion. When you woke up in the morning you felt like shit. You had passed out on the floor and your whole body ached. Your eyes were puffy and red. You didn't even feel like getting up so instead you just stayed there lying on the floor wallowing in your misery. You stayed like that until you heard someone knocking on your door. 

"(Y/N)?" At the sound of Carols voice you felt the tears begin again. It was like hearing her voice brought you right back to last night when she had thrown your insecurities in your face her voice filled with venom. You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, refusing to allow any sounds to escape your mouth.

"(Y/N) please answer me. Last night...I just...I didn't...I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it. Please talk to me." She begged you her voice wavering and cracking. You shook your head no even though you knew she couldn't see you.

"Just leave. I don't want to talk to you." You heard Carol let out a heartbroken sigh.

"Please (Y/N). Don't do this. Don't push me away." You scoffed as you felt anger begin to replace your pain.

"I'm no the one who did this. This is all you Carol. You were the one who said you tired of me and our relationship! So juST FUCKING LEAVE!" You heard a soft almost silent sob from the other side of your door. You just curled into yourself and let the tears fall down your face as you heard Carol slowly walk away. You didn't want to think about this meant for the relationship you shared but you knew that you would never be able to trust anything she said to you again. You would always feel like she thought you weren't good enough for her. You woulds always thing that she feels like your relationship is a waste of time. You knew that this was the end of you two and it killed you inside. It felt like someone had ripped your heart out of your chest and crushed it into dust right in front of you. You didn't leave your room for the rest of the night trying to figure out how you were going to deal with all of this when an idea popped into your head. If you weren't around her you wouldn't have to deal with her. You quickly called up Maria and explained the situation and begged her to send you anywhere. Lucky for you there was an undercover mission that just came up. She warned you that you wouldn't be able to contact or tell anyone where you were and that you would mostly be gone for years. You accepted without hesitation. This was exactly the kind of mission you needed. You were set to leave in 2 hours so you quickly packed your bags and snuck out of the tower and left to your mission before anyone, mainly Carol, ever even knew you were gone. As the quinjet took off you stared out the window and hoped that one day you would heal from the wounds Carol had inflicted upon your heart. 


	5. Missed My Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)/Reader

**Not A Request-**

**You had the ability to heal anyone but you had to be careful with how you used your ability because not only would you would gain the other persons injuries but you couldn't just partially heal someone. During the battle with Ultron you saw what happened with Pietro and you knew Wanda couldn't lose her brother on top of everything else she had lost.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Blood, Death,**

**A/N- So like I cried while writing this and I'm sorry because honestly this is just wow. Probably one of the most heartbreaking stories I've written. I kinda hate myself right now lol.**

It all happened so fast. You had thought you had managed to save everyone, then the next moment Clint was using his body to shield a small boy. The bullets never touched him though because Pietro had speed over and shielded both Clint and the little boy. It almost seemed like it had happened in slow motion. You watched as Pietro's body collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds. You immediately ran over to him and fell to your knees beside his body. He began coughing and blood flew from his mouth and splattered against you. You placed your hands on his wounds and your eyes and hands began to glow. Clint looked at you with his jaw clenched. He knew he couldn't stop you though. He knew you would do anything to save Pietro, no matter what it costed you. 

"(Y/N). Stop." Pietro demanded you as he saw what you were doing. You shook your head and clenched your jaw as you felt the bullet holes begin to appear on your body. You could feel the tears falling down your face but you refused to stop. You wouldn't let Wanda lose her brother. Not when you knew you could save him, even if it costed you your life. Your only regret is that you would never be able to tell the woman how you really felt about her. You had harbored the biggest crush for her that had grown from simple infatuation to full-blown love and now you wouldn't be able to tell her you loved her. You wouldn't be able to take that chance and ask her on a date. You wouldn't be able to have a chance at spending the rest of your life with the woman you who held your heart. As the pain continued to grow you let out a pain filled scream but you refused to stop.

"(Y/N)! Stop please! You will kill yourself!" You could hear the desperateness in Pietro's voice. 

"N..no. If I st...stop you...you will d...die. Wan...Wanda needs you to...to st..stay alive." You managed to get out through your clenched teeth. Pietro felt the tears begin to fill his eyes. 

"Please (Y/N). Please. Wanda needs you too. My sister will be devastated without you. You mean so much to her and...and you mean a lot to me too." You looked down at Pietro and saw the tears begin to race down his cheeks. It pained you but you knew that this was the only option so you kept going until you had completely healed him. As soon as you had taken away all of his injuries and given them to yourself you collapsed and began to cough up blood. You could feel the tears flowing from your eyes as Pietro quickly scrambled to hold you. He raced to you to the quinjet that was waiting for you. As soon as everyone saw you they rushed to your side when he set you down. 

"Did...did we wi..win?" You asked everyone around you. You got a lot of answers in confirmation. You guys had won and you had managed to save Pietro.

"What happened?" You weren't sure who asked but you could hear their voice waver.

"She saved me. I told her not to but she wouldn't stop. She said that Wanda needed me alive so she took my injuries and transferred them to herself." You could hear multiple people in the room take a sharp intake of breath. You could feel yourself starting to lose consciousness. You tried keeping your eyes open but you were fighting a losing battle.

"Pietro." You rasped out to get his attention. He was immediately at your side.

"I ne..need you to do so..some...something for m..me." He nodded his head.

"Of course anything." You gave him a soft smile as he held onto your hand. His tight grip felt uncomfortable but you didn't say anything about it.

"Tell Wa..Wanda that I...I love he...her. I ha..have al..always loved her. She wa..was my lig...light in the dark. Sh..she made m..me hap..happier than I ha..have ever been. Th..there is a let...letter in m..my bedside ta..table. Ma..make sure she ge..gets it." You struggled to get out as you felt yourself slipping further away. Pietro opened his mouth to tell you that you could tell her once you were better but you took once last shaky breath and then you were gone. Pietro let out a pain filled scream as he fell to his knees. Everyone else had tears streaming down their face. Wanda came running into the quintjet and panic began to consume her as she saw the looks on everyones faces and you nowhere in sight. She heard Pietro begging for you to come back and she felt her heartbreak. Surely you weren't hurt. You had to be ok. You just had to be. She hadn't gained the courage to tell you she was in love with you but she had decided that once Ultron had been taken care of she was going to tell you. You couldn't be gone before she even got her chance with you. She hadn't even realized she had been walking towards Pietro's voice until she was standing beside him looking down at your lifeless eyes. Everything hit her at once and the scream that she released as she crumpled to the ground would forever be burned into everyones minds. They had never heard something filled with so much agony. 

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

It had been 3 months since you had passed away. Pietro had told Wanda what your final words had been and it only caused the pain in her chest to grow. You had loved her. Now though she would never be able to experience what it would be like to be with you. There would be no cute dates, no petty arguments, no play fights. She would never get to know what it would be like to wake up with your arms wrapped around her holding her against your chest. There would be no kisses shared in the early morning as the both of you struggled to wake up. She would never know what it would be like to be able to love you and be loved by you in return. She hadn't even opened the letter yet. That was going to change today though. She had finally gained the courage to read what you had written. She sat down on her bed as she carefully opened the letter and began reading.

_Wanda,_

_So I know this is probably weird and I probably just handed this to you than ran away because I'm a chicken. I'm sorry for that. There is something really important that I have to tell you though and while I have tried to tell you 10 billion times with actual words and not written words I always second guessed myself and changed my Lind at the last second. I figured maybe if I wrote it down it would be easier though. So I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you Wanda. I have loved you for so long that I don't even remember what not being in love with you is like. Your smile brings me light when I am surrounded by darkness. Your laugh is so infectious that no matter how bad of a day/week/month I have been having it immediately makes warmth spread from my chest. Sorry that probably sounded weird or whatever but its true. You are the one true good thing in my Wanda. My heart skips a beat every time I hear your voice, your beauty outshines everyone else's (even Natashas but don't tell her I said that or she is going to kick my ass). It's not just your beauty on the outside though. You are just as beautiful if not more so on the inside. I know others may disagree but thats just because they never had the pleasure of being able to get to know who you truly are underneath your badass persona. (PS Scarlet Witch is a badass name. I'm actually kind of jealous you got such a cool ass name). Anyways hopefully you love me too and I didn't just make everything between us weird. If you want to find me I'm probably hiding in the vents with Clint so uh just come find me I guess._

_Love,_

_Your favorite person ever (Hopefully),_

_(Y/N)_

The tears began to flow from Wanda's eyes like a river. Along you had loved her and she had missed her chance due to fear. She would never forgive herself for missing her chance with you. She would never forgive herself for never telling you she loved you. Most of all though she would never forgive herself for not saving you. You would remain in her heart forever and no matter what she knew she would never be able to love anyone else again.


End file.
